


Forgetting Is For Fools.

by demdrabstho (isalana)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Smut, Solavellan, a bit of lovey, angsty bald egg, bit of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isalana/pseuds/demdrabstho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas having conflicting thoughts after the Fade kiss. Ellana Lavellan comes to unknowingly distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting Is For Fools.

"Ellana," it felt nice on his tongue. The way it sounds in his voice. He repeats it over and over. Burning the name into his soul and mind. He will never meet such a beautiful woman with such a beautiful name. He knew he will never hold her like he did in the fade. He never thought he could love. Well like he loved her. She was the most important person to him. She cannot be hurt from his duty nor hers.

He repeats her name again, he thinks of it as a promise. A promise to her, even though she will never know his true feelings it was a promise full of love and commitment. She will never know his true desire nor his true identity. But she will live happy, he didn't need to add to the distraction not heart break that would need to happen.

But can he watch her begin to love another as he loves her? He doesn't know, he doesn't want to think about it. He knew they would be the best of lovers. With her soft lips and gentle touch. It gave him goose bumps every time he thought about it. He chuckled at the thought of them becoming lovers. He knew he would be the most happy in her arms and she in his.

"Solas?" Her voice sung in his ears. It made his core clench.

"Lethallan," he wondered if his voice had the same effect on her as hers did to him. "Is there something you wish to discuss?" She was unusually quiet.

"Uhh... Yes I... Wanted to discuss what happened in the fade." He felt his heart rise in his throat. A million questions and doubts rose into his mind.

He cleared his throat and composed himself, "I'm sorry it was my mistake I should of..." His thoughts and words were cut short at her touch of his arm. "E-Ellana..." Her name. Oh maker what had he got himself into.

"Hush Solas," she moved her body closer, slowly leaning into Solas. He could smell her, her scent strong, reminding him of the forests he used to travel through as a young elf. Like fresh dew upon the leaves in autumn. He took in the smell something he wanted to remember for the rest of his life.

Her face was moving into his. He felt hypnotised by the woman. He moved into her. Then their lips met. Softly yet needy. Everything he ever thought was washed away by this sensation. All his doubts, his worries, everything. His mind filled with her. He became lost and time moved slow.

Her mouth suddenly parted away from his. How silly of him to think that she would want him more. Just as he wants her. The silence filled the room. It would of been awkward if it were with anyone else but it was with her.

"I want more than a hook up Solas." Dralee looked to her feet in obvious fear of the worst. He pressed his hand against her cheek.

"Oh Lethallan, you don't know a thing." And to even his surprise he placed his lips on hers and felt her sink into him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her into him. Tight. She moaned at the force. He felt the warmth begin to grow beneath his breaches. He wanted her closer. Even if he was to go inside of her, would he be close enough?

She reached underneath his shirt touching his warm abdomen. Her soft touch over his stomach made him squirm. He could not believe the effect she had on his physical body. The goosebumps that began to arise made him shiver against her touch. He wanted to say so much, maybe something along the lines of stop. But it was intoxicating, he wanted more of it and the worries of the future was nothing but a whisper.

He grabbed the ends of his top and lifted it over himself and threw it away. He backed her up onto the couch/bed/thing. He didn't care he wanted to take her then and there. On top of his desk. Lovingly having them as close as their physical bodies permitted.

The wolf jaw sat in the middle of his chest, hanging by the leather string. It was something personal. Yet he would forget for her. Why was it so easy for him with her? Not only was his animal instincts taking over his senses. Wanting to take her was a priority but something stunted him something yanking his heart into control. Was it love that had done this to him? Made him soft?

What will she think of him... Not being able to make love because all he wanted was to caress her soft skin. Take in her smell. Play with her red hair. Look deeply into her blue eyes in silence. Count every freckle that she had received from the unforgiving sun.

Was it foolish of him to just watch her slowly undress herself? Watched how the robes dropped off her little body and revealing her. She was not timid. She knew what she wanted and that was him. She slowly removed her smalls, agonisingly. He grabbed her once she was completely naked and he dropped to the couch and placed her on top of him. She began to grind against his ever growing bulge.

He began to grunt at each movement of her hips. He needed to remove his pants and quickly, her wet has began to seep through the thin material. He literally ripped them, leaving him with nothing. She gasped at his length. Was it surprising that he could be so hung?

She grabbed him with one hand and stroked his hard shaft a few times before lining it up to her moist tunnel. He prepared himself, it had been longer than he could remember being inside of someone not that he wanted to. But she changed something inside of him. Fueled his fire even.

His tip made connected with her entrance. He hid his moan deep in his throat making it barely a whisper. She chuckled must of heard it. She got an inch in and steadily moved down him moaning the entire way. He heard a whispered 'wow' as she finally hit base.

Though she was not the only one to be amazed. He could feel her. It was more than the physical connection that this feeling was coming from. It was emotional and even spiritual. Solas wondered if she could feel it also. She began to grind again except that she was moaning louder. It filled him with an animal feel deep inside he grabbed on to her hips hard and moving them into motion.

Feeling her core begin to tighten around his shaft he knew she was close and oh will she feel release. She was screaming his name telling the world of their found love for each other. A love that has been waiting for a thousand years to ignite. Maybe longer. Maybe since the time of his birth.

She cuddled into him making her body spam. She tells obscenities into the air as her body clenched and gave the release she had been hoping for, strong yet loving, rough but soft. It was a bit of everything. Through her spasms he felt his release come upon him. He shot his cum through out her as she laid sweaty on top of him.

He wrapped his arms around her. What has he done? Can he really be honest with her? He hopes to. Once day, he hopes she won't hate him for it. Not only for lying but also for ruining everything. Fear rose in his throat. Something he hasn't experienced in a very long time. Fear of rejection from her. He loves her too deeply.

Her breathing was deep but calmed. She rolled off of him and laid beside him in their mess. If only she knew.

 Ellana. Her name rings in his head. He will never forget her. Never.


End file.
